onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Spell of Shattered Sight
}} Spell of Shattered Sight is a powerful curse, that when cast, will make people see the worst in their loved ones and turn against each other. History 'Before the Curse' In the Arendelle castle library, the royal princess Ingrid loves to read books. Of all of them, her favorite is the Norse mythical tale of "The Trolden Glass", in which a king crafted a mirror for his daughter's upcoming birthday so she could see her own beautiful reflection. Tragically, the girl dies before receiving the gift and thus the mirror begins reflecting the king's sadness and pain. Deciding that the kingdom should suffer as he is, the king masters dark magic and casts the spell of shattered sight on his kingdom. Influenced by the spell, people begin to see the worst in their loved ones and turn on each other, destroying themselves. In the epilogue, the spell concludes only when the king himself is killed. ("Smash the Mirror", "Shattered Sight") After accidentally freezing her sister and rejected by her other one, a deeply hurt Ingrid becomes bitter and hateful, manifesting her desire for vengeance against regular individuals. Years later, she seeks out her nieces, Elsa and Anna, as her new family. However, while Elsa has inherited magic like her, Anna is completely ordinary. Thus, Ingrid deems her younger niece the "odd woman out" and vows to find someone else to take her place. After burying the sorcerer's hat in Arendelle, Ingrid visits the sorcerer's apprentice in the Enchanted Forest to find a third sister. He tells her such a person is rare but Ingrid insists on waiting. Back in Arendelle, Ingrid reveals to Elsa what Anna learned during her journey and lies that Anna intended to use the hat on her. Elsa is doubtful so Ingrid explains that Gerda trapped her in the urn and Anna will never understand her. Instead of turning on one another, the two sisters conspire to trap Ingrid in the urn, however, Ingrid is one step ahead and traps Anna again. Under duress, Anna tells a story of a grief stricken king who cursed his kingdom with a mirror which makes people see the worst in others. Ingrid reveals she wants to cast this spell, but states it's hard to enact and she'll need many pieces. With one shard, she casts the spell on Anna. Elsa is shocked at Anna's anger, but Ingrid explains that its a spell to help her true emotions to surface. She urges Elsa to freeze Anna, but she refuses and Anna ends up trapping her in the urn. A shocked Ingrid becomes enraged and embraces her inner monster, freezing Anna, Kristoff and the whole of Arendelle. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' To complete the last piece of her mirror shard collection for casting the spell of shattered sight, Ingrid agrees to revert Sidney to human from his mirror form if he helps her corner Regina. After he follows her instructions, Ingrid steals Regina's compact mirror where Sidney is trapped inside and later restores him to human. In her plan to wipe out the town's residents and keep [Elsa[]] and Emma so they can become her new family, she breaks a piece of the compact mirror and inserts it into her own mirror. With all the shards assembled, they smooth over and form a clear reflection. ("Breaking Glass", "Family Business") Shortly after Belle falls into a trance due to Ingrid's mirror, she is rescued by Mr. Gold. He then confronts Ingrid, who teases him about how easy it was to manipulate Belle. Mr. Gold, knowing of Ingrid's plans to cast the spell of shattered sight, doesn't wish for his loved ones to be hurt. She refuses to exempt anyone, but he threatens to absorb her into the sorcerer's hat if not. At the sheriff station, Elsa and Emma discover Ingrid wants them to replace the sisters she lost. Rushing in, Belle informs them of Ingrid's desire to cast the spell of shattered sight so everyone in town will turn on one another. With trepidation, Elsa and Emma realize Ingrid wants to get rid of everyone with the spell, but she will spare them so they'll be the "perfect family" with her. ("Family Business") In a deal with Mr. Gold, Ingrid tells him the last thing needed to be free of the dagger's will and he returns the three ribbons. As Emma's powers spiral out beyond her control, she asks Mr. Gold for a solution to be of her powers. Needing more magic in the Sorcerer's Hat, which is key for retaining his powers after being free of the dagger, he tricks her into meeting at a manor where her magic will be stripped. Interfering with Ingrid's ploy to put one of the ribbons on Emma, Mr. Gold temporarily traps her with the urn's ashes. Emma, with Elsa's encouragement, keeps her magic, and both learn to fully accept their powers. Unknown to them, this triggers the ribbons into appearing on their wrists. Their powers are then harnessed and absorbed into Ingrid's ribbon. As she gleefully tells Mr. Gold, there is now enough magic to defeat even him. Following a spiteful exchange of words, Ingrid finally decides to enact the Spell of Shattered Sight by smashing the Trolden Glass. ("The Snow Queen", "Smash the Mirror") Everyone waits with anticipation as the spell, in the form of a large cloud, approaches Storybrooke. As her curse begins affecting the people of Storybrooke, Ingrid heads to her ice cream shop to collect the memories she formerly took from Emma and Elsa. However, outside she is stopped by the two girls who attempt to attack her with magic. Numerous members of Storybrooke, such as Snow, Charming and Regina are affected by the curse and they all start fighting. Kristoff is also cursed, whereas Anna is not, for she is immune, thanks to previously being cursed by it. Other residents, such as Henry, Hook, Will, Granny and the dwarfs are also cursed and they end up brawling in the streets. ("Fall") Later, Emma and Elsa head to the Snow Lair to stop her. But Anna arrives, having stumbling upon her mother's will. Gerda regrets calling her older sister a monster and exiling her, requesting that this is corrected. Hearing these words, a horrified Ingrid realizes she, not her powers, made herself a monster. Realizing that she always had her sisters' love (and that they finally accept her), Ingrid decides to destroy herself in order to stop her curse from destroying Storybrooke and so she can be reunited with them. ("Shattered Sight") Ways to Break the Spell *A counter-spell can be created. One of its ingredients is a lock of hair of someone that has been under the spell. **This ingredient, however, can be replaced by mirror dust used to cast the spell. ("Fall") *The caster of the spell can choose to spare someone from suffering its effects. ("Smash the Mirror") *The caster of the spell must be killed. ("Shattered Sight") **In the tale of The Trolden Glass, the Nordic King was killed by his people. ("Shattered Sight") **Reminded by Anna of Helga and Gerda's love for her, Ingrid sacrifices herself in order to end the spell. ("Shattered Sight") Trivia *As the spell works on people's hearts, people without their hearts in their bodies are immune to the spell's effects. ("Shattered Sight") **The Dark One is also immune to this spell since his heart is already full of darkness. ("Shattered Sight") Category:Curses Category:Spells